domofandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Weapon
Sorkem 23:09, 21 June 2008 (UTC) This is a drastic modification to the original Weapons template. I may need to modify it further for full compatability. However, it should work just fine as-is. --'Sorkem 14:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC)' I just thought that I would mention that you are free to use any of the code from the template on domocamp.http://domocamp.com/domowiki/index.php?title=Template:Weapon I designed it based off of the template you originally made there, but it has several modifications made to it. Particularly in the way information is displayed. Certain fields will no longer show if the item is not capable of doing so similar to the one you have on this site now, but I feel that mine is more compact, has fewer "blank" fields, allows for the display of crafted bonuses, and is easier to follow. In addition I'd like to note that the armor and items template codes from domocamp can also provide some improvements to this site. I am also responsible for the changes made to those. One thing I'd like to note about your current template is the inclusion of an in-game image. A few problems exist because of its location, and its really not neccessary. However, if you do want to include a place for in-game images of weapons a much better place for them would be above the general information. That way odd-sized images don't mess up the formatting of the tables. I would also think about including the option to upload images for armors as well, as people would be just as interested to see what armors look like in-game as they would weapons. Testing #1 I've recently added Zither using Sorkem's new template. I really like how the level upgrade and alchemy is automatically handled. An apparent edit, in my opinion, is that the Alchemy Recipe should be moved down, and Purchase From moved up (that is, they should be switching the order). This is because the Alchemy Recipe would then be next to the Recipe Source, making it easier to associate (think of it as section). Another thing that should be added is Description, as there is actually a description for every weapon (and armor) in-game. It's just that it's not apparent (need to toggle the inventory window to "Classification"). There's something that I've noticed concerning weapons. I haven't checked every weapon yet, but it seems to me that a certain level will require the same amount of XP and have the same amount of durability, and some materials needed to create them. Now, this can get complicated. :Example: all level 23 weapons (upgrade 1) will have the same total XP (204,991), and durability (1250). All of them will need 3x Blue Powder to be created. Type 1 level 23 weapons will need Cotton Cloth, Type 2 Itching Powder, and Type 3 Black Spider Juice. I am not saying that everything should be automatically formatted, although the XP and durability would be nice (once I've confirmed it). I've uploaded a page that I've originally made for personal uses. It's a compilation of all weapons recipes (all data from gYno's thread on Aeria). It's formatted so that it's easier to find recipes I'm looking for. The page is obviously not completed, and it is formatted for Firefox and Opera (9.5, not earlier). I haven't checked for IE so don't use it. :Weapons list :(Green boxes just mean I have the recipe) Something I've added in Zither: the location of the monster, which, I think, is important. Some monsters can have more than one recipe, and it seems that you need to be in a specific map to steal them. This is not necessarily true for every monster, and I still need to look into that. I've uploaded an in-game picture of Zither... and I have to say, it does look weird on the page. I think it's best to leave it out. --D-day 01:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) --'Sorkem 02:50, 22 June 2008 (UTC)' It's odd that you would mention all of this, because I have discussed this at length with someone from Domocamp. I can already confirm that "everything" follows a patern. I have just been too lazy to modify the template to automatically do it all. As far as multiple monsters dropping a recipe, I did resolve that on domocamp with formatting. Most monsters only have 1 recipe, and listing all the locations of that monster would make the formatting look unclean. Clicking on the monster to find its location for those should be sufficient enough. For monsters that do have multiple recipes they only drop the specific recipe in one location, so adding it for clarification is a good idea. Yeah, I think the template can get complicated with the alchemy materials. This sounds like a lot of data gathering for a template (mainly the XP and durability of the weapon, and their upgrade's XP and durability). As for the monster's location, that sounds like a deal to me.--D-day 04:19, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Auto-Updating Exp --'Sorkem 06:42, 22 June 2008 (UTC)' I am almost ready to implement auto-updating exp values. I only need the Lv2 exp for the lv 45 Batons. I've searched for it on the Japanese wiki and it doesn't even have it. The only other options available are to ask someone in-game, or level one up myself. I don't really have time to do either, and my commoner isn't exactly in a possition to do the latter anyway. :My character is too low-level to actually get the recipe and level my commoner. I'll try asking someone. Until someone finds it, I guess you could just have leave it as blank or something like that, if you haven't already. --D-day 12:25, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Beginner's weapon I entered some data for Beginner's Saber using Sorkem's template. So far: * Durability for all Beginners weapons should be 1000. I haven't checked for the weapons used in the Mercenary quests, or the Flying sword (I trashed it). * Beginner weapons cannot be bought from a NPC, but only attainable through quests. Most are from the Eversun Guide (Quest). I think they can be bought from some novice NPC at the Summoning Pool. Will check later. They can be bought from the Beginner Equipper NPC in the Summoning Pool. ** They can have stats bonuses. I think they are randomized when you complete the quest. I can try getting the maximum value for each. So far... *** Wand - P.atk: +2 - M.atk: +2 *** Dagger (from the Quest tutorial) - P.atk: +2 ** Shop Unit Price may vary (at full durability). The Ax, for example, is 75 whereas the Wand and the Saber are 25. I'm a little slow but for future reference DoMO @ MMOsite. Another value that should be added: * Buying price from NPCs --D-day 14:07, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Nothing constructive Just want to say how happy I am that this template is here! :) [[User:SSF|''SSF]] 16:35, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Material update I've taken the liberty to change something, i.e. '''the materials required'. Because every weapon of the same level will require the same powders, this is automatically entered. The user will just have to add the missing material required (i.e. Cow Cord, or Animal Fat), which will be linked to the individual page. If nothing is entered, "Unknown" appears. It would probably be too annoying to have what I had in mind (i.e. type 1 + level = these materials), so I think this should do it. It is also easier to edit (no longer have to format in Wikitext style). --D-day 01:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Some changes to be made I'm currently trying to make the Template:Loc work the way I want, because I think this can be pretty useful for almost all items. And then I thought a material template could be made as well, since it is pretty much the same for any armors. The said material template should also be used for upgrade. The reason is that I didn't like how the user have to remember the patter/format used for every section. This should also make data more consistent (e.g. the user won't have to type "1100g" or "1000 gold", but only the number - no more correction to make for contributors). I might have to get rid of the current material... thing, that I made recently, since this might not work with what I have in mind. ;; --D-day 17:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Phew. All done. I will make some changes to the template itself (I've realized the table is not properly coded, and I might move things a little). The explanation I gave on how to use the template isn't too clear at the moment, I will add more to make it easier to understand. I don't think there will be any changes to the data itself... hopefully. ;; :--D-day 09:22, 3 July 2008 (UTC) New template. So yes. I have made a new template based on the current one. I want to know if it's better or not than the current one. You can see it on my user page. Since it is just a mock-up, I did not make the template seriously. The colors can be eventually be changed (I used the ones that are on the main page - it's also the same color as the original Monster and NPC template). I was thinking this could also be used as a base for items and armors, although they would eventually be tweaked. This would still incorporate the way the data is automatically entered, or displayed. The difference is that (1) the table is properly coded (I hope), (2) the way the sections are divided (mostly the stats), and (3) there's no little icons for Recipe and Upgrade, because I was unable to add them without the table looking weird. The level will have to be changed, since some weapons start at level 4 for example... but that should be easily modified with ParserFunctions. --D-day 22:12, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :It's almost done. See Category:Daggers for an example of how it would look like (including the "short version of"). Colors will be changed, since the green isn't too appealing in my opinion.--D-day 02:26, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Template functional, or almost. I've decided to just put my template now. ;; And of course, anyone is free to change it to improve it. I have entered all data I could find for Bows. I will make the changes for the other pages too. --D-day 11:54, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Different blue bonuses for the same weapon Recently I've noticed I end up with different bonuses (specifically pbonuses) while crafting the same item. Yesterday I had made a Fiery Saber with a pbonus of 26, earlier today I made one with a pbonus of 27. There doesn't seem to be any reason as to why I'd get that extra point (provider's was moderate, alchemy level hadn't changed, was on my low level commoner; I didn't note luck when I crafted the 26 on my thief). I'm going to keep an eye out when I create others with blue bonuses but any insight into a pattern would be great... ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 16:22, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I can't believe I just saw that ''just today. I am pretty sure now that you can get a low blue and high blue stat bonus no matter how from what I've read on the AG forums (the Upgrade Books FAQ by Tee in particular). :So you are right. I've been meaning to update the Weapon template for other stats as well (while keeping it to work with the previous one), but also some other information. For the range, I think we should just keep it like this: "26~30" (example). I'll probably expand the table or something, because it's going to be extremely messy with all those numbers (that is at least 8 numbers in four different colors if I am not wrong). :There are other changes and updates that I've been meaning to do, and clear up the template a little (it's way, way too clutter – and that's my fault). I should be getting information and icons on platinum weapons as well, though I will not be getting it for the Boxing Gloves (and actually the Spear, but I'll rely on the Japanese data for now, which has a HQ icon). --D-day 08:51, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm guessing that's right as I've noticed no trend whatsoever for the bonuses. I don't think it's super high priority on the list of things to change at the moment, along with weapon book bonuses. I have some platinum stats/icons for some of the weapons, including the spear. I also have the glove icon but no data on that one. ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 09:15, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::Update just to confirm there is no factor that influences the range of the blue bonuses. The other day, I crafted two of the same weapon, consecutively, and ended up with two different blue bonuses. This was during one in-game hour so my luck did stay the same through that process. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF'']] 20:54, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Golden Weaps Need Golden weaps implimented (sorta tried and failed, sorry guys) Zethre 04:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :No worries, it was good actually! The template should be all good now. --D-day 12:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC)